The Debate
by Misha Novak
Summary: Kyle lost a class debate to Wendy. Who's gonna cheer him up? IDK. His SBFF Stan?


A/N: This is based on true events. I had my debate this week. Got owned, and cried like a sissy bitch. I kid you not. Well I did get a few points in, but for the love of Moses I was owned still.  
So to get my unhappy feelings out I decided, to re-act it with South Park, enjoy. I don't own South Park.

_'This...is not happening.'_

Sadly though, it was. And Kyle Broflovski was ready to slam his fists on the table, then pick up said item and hurl it at Wendy's pretty little head. These thoughts got the best of Kyle as he could clearly imagine the scene in his head.

"In short, video games have and always will have a negative influence on America's youth." Wendy finished. He back was straighten, her eyes foucused and determined. Kyle was jolted from his thoughts. _'Well if this isn't ironic I don't know what is...violence. Son of a bitch, I hate her.'_ Kyle thought sourly as he made his own way up to the podium. The redhead, quickly filed up his notes and papers. Once he was sure all was in check, he started.

"In recent studies, it has been made clear that there is in fact a decrease in juvinelle violence." Kyle countered, against Wendy. He smiled a bit to himself and continued. "Yes, most games from today are violent though since 2005 only 13% of video games are rated M, or A...the rest of games rated T or E. Not every video game has to be considered for violence." Kyle continued. "Many games are used for educational purposes. Teaching children to read, math and much more. Other games encourage people to be active and stay in physical shape." Kyle went on, fact after fact. Opinion after opinion. Kyle swore to himself that he had this debate down. And then..it happened.

"That's just because you're a gamer yourself, Kyle. What about the Columbine school?" Wendy shot back. Kyle's eyes widen. '...Aw shit.'

"Oooooo..." the class echoed, snickering.

"Err...those boys...C-Columbine." Kyle squeaked in a very manly way, and cleared his throat.

"Did they not spend most of their time playing video games?" Wendy inquired, a small flame in her eyes. Kyle swallowed and nodded his head. "But that's-"

"Time." The teacher called, and Kyle grudgingly walked to his seat and sat down. Time seemed to just stand still, and Kyle's stomach twisted in knots as papers that had the class turned in their votes, and the teacher counted them quietly. Kyle crossed his fingers, and bit down on his lower lip.

"In vote, 20 to 1 have found favor on Wendy's argument. Congratulations, Ms. Testaburger."

The class went up in applause, and cheers. Kyle's heart sank. He collected up his work and looked at Wendy. Wendy glanced at him with a small, but vicious smile.

"Good job." Kyle commented before standing up and held out his hand. Wendy smiled a bit more, but Kyle swore to the Old Testiment it was a smirk. A mean 'I-won-you-lost-suck-it-Broflovski' smirk.

"Thank you." Wendy said pulling her hand away and went to her seat. Kyle watched as everyone congratulated Wendy, giving her small pats. Kyle set his papers down. "Uh I gotta go use the bathroom." he said looking over at the teacher, once he got the approving nod, Kyle was out of the room and headed for the bathroom swiftly. Inside the bathroom, Kyle bent slightly and checked the stalls for anybody. No one. He was alone. Kyle swallowed hard, and choked out a bit. Kyle gritted his teeth, feeling his eyes sting with hot tears. They rolled down his cheeks as he stormed to get a papertowel, he ripped one out of the dispencer and cleaned his face, only for more tears to fall down.

"What kind of pussy am I?" Kyle hissed at himself. He crumbled up the paper towel and flung it away. "...God, I hate her." he sighed pushing his hands over his face.

"Yeah, she does get annoying." a new voice rang out. Kyle jumped and spun around, and there stood his super best friend; Stan Marsh.

"St-Stan...dude." Kyle squeaked again. A manly squeak mind you. Kyle coughed and shook his head. Stan grinned. "Man, did you get owned or what?"

"Shut up." Kyle growled and turned away. Stan sighed, "I didn't mean it, Kyle...if it makes you feel better. I voted for your side."

Kyle looked over his shoulder to the jock. "You're...you were that one vote?"

"Yep. Kyle, I may not be into this whole debate stuff but I think you proved really...valid points. Wendy just hates to lose that's why she said that whole 'You're a gamer' crap on you to throw you off. She doesn't understand, she's a chick. And besides, those guys had some serious mental issues, yeah maybe the video games may have had some influence, though what other crimes in these rescent years has come up that have video games to blame? It's not just video games either...TV and movies are just a guilty..." Stan said, looking back to Kyle, rubbing the back of his head. He waited for Kyle's reaction.

Kyle could only stare at Stan blankly, his mouth moving up and down a bit, but no words came out. Stan girnned and crossed his arms. "You think all that time you spent at my house studying I didn't catch onto anything?" he asked. "So don't think that you didn't make some kind of impression."

Kyle smiled a bit, but sighed. "I still lost."

"So? I still think you kicked ass..." Stan mumbled, looking off once more. Kyle couldn't help but smile again. "Thanks, dude..." he said quietly.

Stan shrugged. "No problem...you wanna play Guitar Hero after school? We can break a million again." Stan offered. Kyle snorted. "And be called 'fags' again?"

"....Yeah."

"Sure. I don't see why not, guess it's only saying the truth."

It was Stan's turn to growl, his face tinted red slightly. "Shut up, Kyle."

A/N: I am sucha wuss. That's pretty much what happened. I cried in the bathroom. But no Stan came in to comfort me, actually as soon as I walked out my big brother was there and pulled me into a crushing hug cause he was in my class to experience my crash and burn phail. So folks, leave me your thoughts if you wish!


End file.
